guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Augury Rock (mission)
Do you need to complete the bonus to get 50k XP or do you always get it first time you complete the "mission"? Would it be a good idea to link to small tips for the different classes here and if so, does any tips like that already exist on guildwiki? :#No, 50K is for the mission only (IIRC). :#It is already linked to in the article under the Primary heading. :--Rainith 15:55, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::I got 52000 for doing the mission + bonus. There was one 50000 and two 1000s, so the 50000 is in addition to the standard awards. -- Gordon Ecker 23:17, 9 August 2006 (CDT) = Only for Tyrian characters? = I just did this with a Cantha warrior, completed in under 50 seconds, but I did not receive the 50000 exp. Is this normal? :I got the 50k XP with both my Assassin and my Rit. That was before the recent updates, though, maybe they changed it. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:58, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :: Had you already ascended in Cantha before that? 84.145.248.114 08:39, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :::With my Rit, no. With my Assassin, yes. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:36, 16 September 2006 (CDT) I just ascended in under 50 seconds with my rit that has ascended in factions, I did not recive the 50k exp. 70.226.170.248 14:40, 21 September 2006 (CDT)Mercurius Ter Maxim 14:41, 21 September 2006 (CDT) User:RedFeather just added this: I have talked to 3 others today that are Weh No Su and they did not get the 50,000xp and mission complete for beating doppleganger. My main character Hadrian Rhedd is Tyrian, but is also Weh No Su. He did not receive the 50,000xp nor get a mission complete. I've sent a bug report to ncsoft support to see whether this is intentional or not.--Xasxas256 09:20, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Vierin Lavonde is Tyrian, and also achieved Weh no Su before Tyrian-ascension. It appears that this bug has been fixed, as I definitely got a mission complete and bonus (I had 17/25 towards Protector after ascending; as there are only 17 missions prior to Ascension and I knew I missed one bonus (Dunes of Despair), the only way this could be was that I definitely got a mission complete and bonus credit). :Xasxas, are you sure you didn't get credit for the mission? The only way to check once you've completed it is to have gotten the bonus and check that Protector progress bar, as Augury Rock doesn't show a swords and shield icon on the map ... :Unfortunately, you still do not get the 50,000 XP for ascending in Tyria if you got Weh no Su first ... bummer, but this appears to be intentional (not sure why, becoming Weh no Su never gives you any more XP than any other Canthan mission, so it's not like you'd be getting an unbalanced 100,000 XP reward or something) ... rats, that would have been 3 juicy skill points there! Amarande 20:12, 1 November 2006 (CST) Anyone else notice if the 50,000 XP has been eliminated? I just completed this mish with a Tyrian and and Elonian, and didn't see them get the 50,000, nor did it state I received it in the chat log (only the 2K for mish and bonus showed). Neither character has mished/quested to the other ascension areas. HanokOdbrook 12:31, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Does anyone have a Nightfall character that has completed The Command Post and attempted ascension in Tyria? Do you still get the 50,000 XP? For Canthans and Elonians... As much as I value an easy 50,000 exp, it's just not worth the time and effort for "foreigners" to grab Ascension before they can get it in their native campaigns. Seeing as it already takes fairly long just to achieve travel in either campaign (no ferrying/runs), by the time you get to Lion's Arch you're at or nearly L20 and probably have max or near-max weapons and armor. If you're from NF you have Heroes, and some may even be L20 as well. But, you start in Lion's Arch, which is really quite far from the Desert. To fight your way to Sanctum Kay in itself is quite a long run...gotta go from LA to ToA, then through Talmark Wilderness, Tears of the Fallen, Stingray Strand...a very, very long trip. Fighting through, it takes at absolute minimum an hour (SF nuker maybe), at most three or four hours. Running through...can you run? I suppose, but then again if you're not a runner then you'd waste just as much time trying to perfect your running skills. In any case it takes some time to get to Sanctum Kay. Then, you've got the three Desert missions. Not only do you have to fight/run to them (a decent chunk of time in itself), but you've got to complete all three! With PUGs it can take a long time and a lot of luck, with Heroes and hench it is easier but still tedious. Dunes of Despair still has problems, especially. Finally, after a quite long ways, you arrive at Augury Rock and face off against Doppleganger. 50 or less seconds later, you get 50,000 exp! But was it worth going to all that trouble when you could have been playing in your native campaign? I don't honestly think so. Especially when you consider the exp rewards of repeatable quests such as the ones in SF - you can easily remake that 50,000 xp in the same time it takes to get to the Desert and Ascend. SO - it seems perfectly understandable, at least to me, why the 50,000 exp reward isn't given out if you're Weh no Su or Hunted! - it's not worth getting. If you really wanted that 50,000 xp, and really worked hard for it by crossing campaigns and fighting to Augury...well, then you really do deserve that hard-earned 50,000 xp. Otherwise though? I don't think so...you drop into Augury for 5 minutes and come out with 3 skillpoints. Not balanced. Besides that, Prophecies characters need the xp much more than Canthan or Elonian ones. Some players aren't even L20 by the time they face Doppleganger, either because they were lazy about quest completion or because they entirely skipped the Maguuma Jungle (fools). They need that 50,000 xp to be able to at least survive in Droks and beyond...Canthans get BZRKL exp gain from quests, and Elonians just get a lot of 1000xp+ quests period. Squeaky wheel gets the grease. Entropy 04:36, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Would just like to point out your time for running might be slightly off, there are plenty of runners that run from LA to sanctum, and even in desert for all the towns. I personly ran some one from LA to Assension in about 2 hours. Though, he was lucky enough to have a friendly and helpfull guild. ::Yes, you're right, but not everyone has friends like that or can afford runs :) It's still more time, trouble, and/or money than it's worth, though...sigh. Entropy 01:16, 4 February 2007 (CST) Gotta agree with Entropy. Canthan and Elonian characters get anywhere from 1-4k from quests, with masters in Nightfall giving over 5k sometimes. Prophesies characters get 500 xp average from quests, much less then the amount Canthan and Elonian characters get. Also, Prophesies missions give 1k xp and 1 skill point, and an additional 1k xp for the bonus. Elonian and Canthan Characters get 1k xp and 1 skill point per level of award, and there are three levels (standard, expert, and masters). As a result, Prophesies characters need that xp more than Canthan and Elonian characters do, and like Entropy said, if you're willing to fight your way to ascension before doing it in your own campaign, then you deserve the 50k xp. If you've already ascended (or in my case beat your original campaign), then the 50k xp is really not needed as much, as your already lvl 20. 50k Is Important to Legendary Survivors The main point of getting ascended through Prophecies before Cantha or Elona is the EXTRA 50k you can gain out of it... used primarily for those players attempting to obtain a Legendary Survivor status. = Change to the Mission = Presumably as part of the Hard Mode changes, the secondary to the Augury Rock mission has changed. Quite ridiculously, considering it's pitiful challenge for most professions (most notably, non-Core), the time-limit has been increased to the gargantuum 10 minute mark. For the sake of reducing your necessity to check, and to prove my claim, I present to you: http://img413.imageshack.us/img413/6827/gw434zy6.jpg Pathetic, if you ask me. 82.11.78.14 14:11, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Real pathetic. making "normal mode" easy so that hardmode will be hard? lame move. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:33, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :did it in hardmode today, now has 2 minute limit on bonus. -Miral 09:32, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :funny thing about hard mode, if you use any useless skills or preparations with long cast times, your doppelganger will do them before fighting. made beating it pretty easy as he spent the first 10 seconds casting favorable winds and such. ::Faster if you use Empathy/Spiteful Spirit and use a blocking stance and wait for his IAS to be his downfall. --Kale Ironfist 07:44, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Bug? I clearly remember that after beating the mission, Glint says her lines and then your character runs into the alclove at the back...it contains a magical warp-circle looking thing that teleports you to The Dragon's Lair. But, since quite some time ago, at least for me, this object has not appeared. So I run into this empty alclove that magically teleports me...It looks very strange visually since I know a thing should be there and it's not appearing. I don't know if it is just me or if they removed the warp thingy a long time ago...was kinda hoping that it would have been fixed eventually in patches or whatnot, but I guess that didn't happen. Anyways this is what I am talking about: Usually there would be a bunch of golden circle things moving around in there, sort of what the animation for Distortion looks like...but it is missing. (T/ ) 14:45, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :I just ascended my mesmer, and the effect was there for her. : :No idea why it would be missing for some people but there for others. —Dr Ishmael 01:22, 1 July 2007 (CDT)